And Then There Was Three
by Charlie.E.Brown
Summary: Follow Chase and Cameron as they embark on their life together
1. Chapter 1

**And Then There Were Three**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own house)**

**Hey guys this is just a short series for all the Cameron/Chase fans as they have their first child. It is a bit fluffy but I will warn you the birth chapter will be graphic.**

**Chapter 1**

Cameron was getting ready for work she pulled on a dark grey short sleeved shirt and a black pencil skirt and some black ballet flats when Chase walked in wearing some black pants and a grey sweater over a white shirt with black shoes. "You look nice" said Chase "Thanks Rob" said Cameron blushing when her phone rang "Hello this is Allison speaking" said Cameron "Dad? Hi what's up?" asked Cameron, suddenly the smile she had on her face dropped and she went pale "But she's okay right?" asked Cameron worriedly her eyes started to fill up with tears "Ok I'll be there as soon as I can" she choked out. Chase looked at her worriedly "Allie?" asked Chase the phone dropped out of her hands and a tear rolled down her face "M-m-m-my mother…she's had a heart attack" Cameron gasped out "But she's going to be ok right?" asked Chase even though he already knew the answer from the look on Cameron's face. Cameron shook her head slowly "She's…She's gone" said Cameron with a shaky voice suddenly she dropped to the ground and Chase had to lunge forward to catch her and stop her from her hitting the hardwood floor "Allison!" yelled Chase holding her to his chest as she started crying uncontrollably "No…n-no.. No oh god no she's dead my mum's dead" sobbed Cameron "I know I know I'm so sorry Allie" said Chase trying to console her as she cried herself to unconsciousness

…**.**

Cameron woke up in her bed she noticed her clothes were changed and she was now wearing pyjama pants and one of Chase's T-shirts that was huge on her. She slowly got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to look at the mirror her face was pale except for her eyes which were red and bloodshot her mascara had run so there was some smudges and tear tracks on her face. She quickly cleaned her face and walked into the kitchen to see Chase standing there making Lunch "Hey sweetheart your awake" said Chase once he had noticed Cameron was up "I called work and you have the next week off work" said Chase "Thanks for doing that" croaked Cameron, Chase walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her as the sobs started to rise from her throat "I'm so sorry sweetheart" mumbled Chase "I know I just I can't believe she's gone I don't know how this could happen" cried Cameron "It's going to be okay Allison I promise it's going to hurt for a while but this will get better I will help you get through this" said Chase and he kissed her forehead and she cried into his shoulder.

…**.**

Cameron was now at her childhood home in Chicago for her mother's funeral Chase had come with her and today was the funeral she pulled on some sheer black stocking that were attached with suspenders to the black lingerie one piece she was wearing she pulled on a pair of 4inch heels and a elbow length black dress that went just above her knees, She curled her hair and put a black headpiece with a black fascinator attached to it she pull on a teeny bit of mascara and grey eye shadow but her lips were a deep red. She decided to wear the locket her mother had given to her a while ago and fastened it around her neck when Chase walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist "Hey how are you doing?" asked Chase "I'm ok I guess I just feel so empty" mumbled Cameron "Hey I promise this will get better in time now we have to go now ok" said Chase "Ok let's get this over and done with" said Cameron.

…**.**

The service for Alice Cameron was lovely and Cameron cried most of the way through it and they were now standing at the grave watching the coffin be put in and Cameron was shaking uncontrollably and tears poured down her face and sobs wracked her body and all Chase could do was hold her. When they got home Chase picked Cameron up and carried her into the hotel room he placed her on the bed and was about to go get changed when he felt someone tug on his arm, turning he saw Cameron sitting up "Hey you need anything?" asked Chase "Yes…..you" said Cameron as she pulled Chase close to her and kissed him as hard as she could. The kiss was cut short when Chase gently pulled her away "Allie we can't I'm not going to take advantage of you" said Chase "You're not I love you and you love me and right now this is what I need please Rob just please" pleaded Cameron. Chase pulled her back to him and gently pushed her against the bedroom door his hands firmly around her waist, Cameron raised her legs and wrapped them around him kicking her shoes off as she did so she quickly unbuttoned his shirt for him not taking her lips from his. Eventually then had to break for air but Chase's lips just moved down on to her neck as his hands roamed all over her body unzipping the back of her dress, the dress fell to the ground and Chase carried Cameron over to the bed and laid her on it he then climbed on top of her and her legs wound around his waist and he began to remove all aspects of clothing on the both of them.

…**.**

Chase and Cameron were both almost at the edge now and Cameron had started to moan Chase's name and call out to god every now and again, meeting each other with every thrust. Cameron's nails were digging in Chase's back but he was too preoccupied to notice as he was leaving lots of marks on Cameron's neck and collarbone "I..I love you so much Allie" Chase moaned and with a final thrust they both reached their climaxes together crying out each other's name in the process. Chase rolled off of Cameron and she snuggled into his chest as they both calmed themselves not realising the consequences tonight would have.

**FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE! A bit of a lemon in there but I can't really write stuff like that so don't expect a lot of it. ANYWAYS REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

And Then There Was Three: Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I don't own House)

Chapter 2

**1 month and a half later…**

Cameron had become more withdrawn over the past month her mother's death had affected her badly and it was easy to notice her falling deeper and deeper into depression. Chase was becoming more and more worried about her he had notice that she was always looking tired and she becoming skinner, he saw Cameron walking down the corridor in her pink scrubs and grabbed her arm pulling her into one of the empty rooms. "What the hell Robert?" moaned Cameron "we need to talk Allie I know your sad but you looked like you haven't slept in a week" said Chase "It's because I haven't" mumbled Cameron "Oh my god Cameron have you eaten in the last few days either? You're like a stick" asked Chase "Well I've been trying to but I keep throwing everything up" said Cameron "You're sick? DO you have any light-headiness or a fever?" asked Chase worried "Don't go all doctor on me Rob I am a doctor you know" said Cameron before storming away.

…**.**

Cameron was doing rounds when a wave of dizziness overcame her, she quickly shook it off and continued working even though she got some looks from Foreman. She was looking at a patient's chart when another wave of dizziness came and this time Cameron's world spun as she fell to the round "CAMERON! Get a gurney over here now" yelled Foreman. Foreman picked up Cameron's limp body and placed in on the gurney wheeling it in the ER.

…**.**

Chase was in the middle of talk about a patient with House when his pager went off he quickly looked at it and it said **911CAMERON COLLAPSED COME TO ROOM 203! **"Shit!" yelled Chase running off leaving a very confused House.

…**...**

"What the hell happened?!" yelled Chase as he went to Cameron's room to see Foreman standing outside of it "Rob look I don't know she looked kind of dizzy and then she just fell to the ground there is a doctor with her now" explained Foreman "I need to see her" said Chase trying to push past Foreman to get into Cameron's room "Hey just wait till the doctor comes out okay" said Foreman. They had to wait about twenty minutes before a doctor came out "What's wrong with her? Is it serious?" asked Chase frantically "Cameron is fine her blood pressure was a bit low but that was probably from lack of sleep and she has a tiny concussion from hitting the floor but we're doing blood tests and everything is looking fine. You can go see her now" said the doctor before walking away. Chase opened the door to see Cameron sitting up in bed, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap "Don't ever scare me like that again Allison Cameron" said Chase running up to her and kissing her "Hey it's fine look at me I'm ok" said Cameron "But you're not ok you're not eating or sleeping and you keep throwing up this isn't healthy" said Chase "Look they've given me sleeping pills for night-time and I will make sure I eat ok" said Cameron "Have you ever considered you know….seeing someone who can help?" asked Chase "What like a psychiatrist? No okay I'm going through grief and all they would do is give me Prozac which I don't need" argued Cameron "Ok but if this gets worse you are seeing someone promise?" asked Chase "Promise. Now get back to work before you end up getting fired" said Cameron, Chase quickly kissed her again and left

…**.**

Cameron was sitting up in bed starting to get bored her test results hadn't come back yet and she was getting irritated. A doctor walked in "Allison we have your test results" said the doctor "Okay. So what do I have? The flu?" asked Cameron "No not the flu" said the doctor "Then what's wrong with me?" asked Cameron getting annoyed "Congratulations you're pregnant!" exclaimed the doctor "What! I'm Pregnant? Are you a 100% sure? I mean I can't be can I?" asked Cameron "You are definitely pregnant, you are about six weeks along" announced the doctor "Wait but that would mean that ….." gasped Cameron as she saw Chase walk by her room "Would you like to make an appointment with one of our OB/GYN's here?" asked the doctor "Uh.. Yeah ok thanks" mumbled Cameron and the doctor left the room. Cameron pulled her knees up to her chest and started to cry.

…**.**

**That's it sorry I'm tired and moody so you'll have to wait REVIEW!**


End file.
